Perfume
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Naughty story for Valentine's Day. Joseph tries to seduce Clarisse with a perfume's help,but there's a little problem...
1. Chapter 1

**Perfume **

Disclaimer:I own nothing,just the storyline.

Author's Note:Thanks Laura:-)You're the best!:-)

**Chapter 1**

Charlotte was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Joseph popped in.

'Oh Charlotte! Here you are.'smiled Joseph.

'Hello Joseph! Is everything all right? Just because you seem a little nervous to me.'smiled Charlotte.

'Yes of course, of course…I just…'

'Yes?...Go on!' Sheencouraged him with a smile.

'Well…' started Joseph while he sat down 'I would like to ask you a favour….'

'A favour? Yes of course…just tell me!'

'Well….it'll be a little strange….'smiled Joseph weakly.

'Strange?Oh,never mind…I will help you whatever it is…'

'Right…'sighed Joseph. 'Can you organize a meeting to Clarisse with a perfume creator?'

'With a perfume creator?'laughed Charlotte. 'But…why?'

''Cos…'cos Valentine's Day is coming soon and I would like to give Clarisse a special perfume…I want to create with Jean-Paul a new fragrance just for her,that'll be my present to Valentine's Day…and another frangrance for me…'

'For you?'asked Charlotte with hesitation.

'Yes…this man,Jean-Paul can make any frangrance in the world. He will ask a lots of questions from Clarisse. What's she likes ,what's she dislikes and then he'll make a special perfume for me and if she smells it, she will fall in love with me.'

'You're joking!'laughed Charlotte. 'A love-potion kind of perfume?'

'Exactly.'

'Joseph I think it's a bit….Oh,my God! Do you really think that'll work?'

'Yes,Jean-Paul is very good…so can you do it?To organize a meeting?'asked Joseph.

'Of course.'laughed Charlotte. 'I'm very curious.'

'Thanks Charlotte.You're an angel.'smiled Joseph.

OOOOOOO

A little later in the Queen's office….

'A perfume creator?'asked Clarisse surprised.

'Yes Your Majesty.'answered Charlotte. 'It's very fancy.You have hand made clothes and shoes…and I think you need a special perfume too, your own perfume…'

'Well…what a lovely idea…I like it…my own perfume…Ok Charlotte,I want to meet with this perfume creator…what's his name,Jean-Paul?'asked Clarisse.

'Yes Your Majesty.I think tomorrow afternoon will be fine.'

'Ok.Tomorrow is perfect.That's all Charlotte.'

'Very well Your Majesty.'bowed Charlotte and went back to the kitchen.

OOOOOOO

In the kitchen…

'Well Charlotte?'asked Joseph.

'Don't worry! She wants to meet with Jean-Paul.' answered Charlotte with a smile as she stepped in.

'Oh Charlotte!It's fantastic!'

'Yes,it went easyly….but Joseph is it a good idea?'

'Yes,trust me.Just trust me. Look,I'm madly in love with her and…and I just need a little help…and if it's a perfume…so be it!'

'Ok Romeo. I'll keep my fingers crossed.' laughed Charlotte.

OOOOOOO

Next day in Clarisse's office….

'Well Your Majesty…'started Jean-Paul. 'The procedure is very simple, I will ask you a lot of questions…and just answer them.'

'Ok.I'm ready.'smiled Clarisse.

' Right….Let's start it…Have you got any favourite scent among fruits,spices or vegetables?'asked Jean-Paul.

'Yes.I like vanilla,pear and I know it's strange,but I mad about the smell of fresh celery.'smiled Clarisse.

'Very good Your Majesty….Second question:Have you got any fragrance from your childhood which reminds you sweet memories?'

'Let me think a little…yes… I remember the smell of my mother's hair…I think it was honey and vanilla.I used to sat in her lap and played with her long blonde hair…Is this what you want to hear?'

'Yes exactly.I have to getting to know you,your feelings,your memories,your taste…if you want the perfect perfume….'

'Of course.I see...Next one?'asked Clarisse.

'Ok…Have you got any special scent from nature which you prefer?I mean for example: the smell of the rain…'

'Oh I see…I have one….I try to describe…I like the smell of the air when the cold weather suddenly grow milder…it's the smell of the spring for me…do you know what I mean?'

'Yeah I know this smell very well…'smiled Jean-Paul when Charlotte interrupted them…

'I'm sorry Your Majesty but I have to check the preparations for the meeting…'

'Of course Charlotte.Just go.'smiled Clarisse

'Thank you Your Majesty.If you'll excuse me.'smiled Charlotte and went out.

OOOOOOOO

Two hours later when Clarisse finished the consultation with the perfume creator,Joseph escorted Jean-Paul to his car…

'Everything was perfect,she is a very clever woman and really beautiful.You have a very good taste…'smiled Jean-Paul.

'Thank you.'smiled Joseph with twinkle in his eyes.

'As I said …. soon I will call you then you can start your war of conquest.'

'Thank you.'smiled Joseph and shook his hand, 'I'm very grateful to you.'

'It's my pleasure,and it's a real challenge for me….you know a woman's heart is always a challenge.'

' Yes.And I will never give her up!'said Joseph.

'That's the way to talk!...That's the way to talk!'smiled Jean-Paul.

OOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in the Queen's office…

'Jean-Paul is such a gentleman Charlotte.'said Clarisse as she looked out of the window.

'Yes Your Majesty.'answered Charlotte, she was lost in some important documents.

'And very talented.'

'You're right Your Majesty.'

'I'm very curious …I think this perfume will have a great effect on me…'

'Yes,I hope so.Joseph needs this love-potion perfume to seduce you…'answered Charlotte while she was reading.

'Yes,I think…WHAT?!What did you say?'asked Clarisse shocked and turned to Charlotte who just realized what has she done….

'Oh damn!'whispered Charlotte.

'Well Charlotte?'asked Clarisse. 'What's going on here?And what's Joseph's part in this story?'

'Nothing….'

'Charlotte!Tell me!'ordered Clarisse.

'Well…Joseph asked me to organize a meeting for you with this perfume creator,'cos…'

'Go on!'

''Cos he is totally in love with you and wanted to seduce you…he was so sad and really didn't know how to win over you and…'said Charlotte but Clarisse interrupted her.

'Oh Joseph…Dear Joseph…He is so sweet…'Clarisse was smiling.

'Sweet?!I mean you don't angry with him?'asked Charlotte with surprise.

'No I don't.But he must learn that it isn't the right way…seduce me with a perfume… I have to hit back.'

'What is on your mind?'asked Charlotte.

'If he wants to seduce me with a perfume so be it!'smiled Clarisse.

'Sorry but I don't understand.'

'It's simple Charlotte….I'll play that the parfume is working perfectly…but with a little change in the effect…'smiled Clarisse with a look full of meaning.

To be continued….

Author's Note:Thanks for reading!And now please review!Do you want more?:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note:Thanks to aserene,Kristi-Julie,Zsulie,Weezle 13,OSUSprinks and eac-dudette for all the lovely reviews:-)Special thanks to OSUSprinks for being a truly amazing beta:-)

A few days later Joseph finally got the perfumehe wanted and started his war of conquest. He was walking towards the queen's office.

'Good Afternoon Charlotte!' smiled Joseph.

'Hello Joseph!' smiled Charlotte as she passed him but suddenly stopped and turned around. 'What's this smell?'

'Oh that's my new perfume, you know…' answered Joseph with a suggestive look

'Oh yes,the seducing perfume. It's fantastic! I've never smelt better in my life, but isn't it dangerous? I mean If I smell it…'

'No,no you won't fall in love with me. It's a special perfume just for Clarisse, so don't worry about that.'smiled Joseph.

'Ok…now go and seduce her! Good luck with your queen!' smiled Charlotte.

'Thanks!' winked Joseph and turned into the corridor.

As he walked away Charlotte took her mobile out and dialed a number.

A moment later in the Queen's office the phone was ringing.

'Hello?'asked Clarisse.

'Your Majesty! It's me Charlotte!'

'Oh Charlotte! Any news?'

'Joseph is coming to you with the perfume! 'said CharlotteThere was knocking on the door.

'Oh, yes he's here. Thanks Charlotte.'said Clarisse quickly and hung up the phone. 'Come in!'said Clarisse.

'Good Afternoon Your Majesty!'smiled Joseph as he stepped in.

'Oh Joseph!What a lovely surprise!'smiled Clarisse and looked up for a moment.

'Are you still working?'asked Joseph and stepped closer to her.

'Yes I have a lots of things to do and I'm very tired.'said Clarisse.

'I think you need to relax a little!...Come with me.'smiled Joseph and held his hand to Clarisse.

'Oh I don't think that I have time to relax…'answered Clarisse.

'Just come with me…please.'said Joseph softly.

'Right.'answered Clarisse and accepted his hand. 'But where are you taking me?'

'To the ballroom. For a little dance.' smiled Joseph and kissed her hand.

OOOOOOO

Two minutes later they were dancing in each other's arms Clarisse wanted to put into practise her plan so she laid down her head onto Joseph's shoulder.

And Joseph he started to smile.

'I think the perfume is working…" thought Joseph.

Clarisse took deep breaths

'How lovely…'said Clarisse with eyes closed.

'What?'asked Joseph softly.

'Your perfume. Is it a new one?'

'Yes. I'm glad you like it.'smiled Joseph.

'Yes. It makes me feel like…'

'Dancing?'Joseph was chuckling.

'No…'smiled Clarisse. 'It makes me feel like…'said Clarisse quietly and started to kisshis neck with eyes closedShe put small butterfly kisses onto his neck, then lifted her head up and looked deep in his eyes.

Joseph knew that this was the right moment and kissed her softly. It was much more intoxicating than he'd ever dreamed of. As the kiss deepened they needed more air to breath so Joseph broke the kiss.

'I love you.'said Joseph breathless.

'I love you too' smiled Clarisse then kissed him again. This kiss was real passionate and she started to unbutton his shirt.

'Clarisse…'tried Joseph but she kissed him again 'Clarisse…'

'I want you now!'whispered Clarisse.

'But Clarisse…'

'I need you! I think this smell makes me crazy! Make love to me!'whispered Clarisseas she kissed him with passion and undid his last button.

'Clarisse!'said Joseph and pushed her aside he tried to breath normally. 'Stay here I'll right back!'

'Ok…but don't keep me waiting!'smiled Clarisse mischevously.

'Right!' smiled Joseph and escaped from the ballroom.

As he closed the door he stumbled into Charlotte.

'Oh my God, Joseph! You look confused,'smiled Charlotte.

'I'm in trouble.'said Joseph.

'What's the matter? The perfume isn't working or…'

'No it works perfectly…too perfectly.'

'Too perfectly? How do you mean?'asked Charlotte.

'Ok. So she started to kissing my neck during the dance,then I kissed her…'

'But what's the matter ? You wanted this…'

'Let me finish! Then she said she loved me…'

'Perfect.'said Charlotte.

'Yes, but after that she started to unbuttoning my shirt…'

'Yeah I can see.'laughed Charlotte.

'She wants to make love to me.'

'But this is what you want.'smiled Charlotte.

'No…Yes…yes, but not in this way. It's like as if she was drunk…I can't do this to her'

'Oh I see.Yes you're right.'

'So what am I to do? If I go back she will tear down my shirt…I didn't expect this…'

'I will arrange it. Just go and take a cool shower. I think you need it.'smiled Charlotte.

'Thanks Charlotte'said Joseph with relief 'I think I really need that shower.'smiled weakly and went to his room.

As Charlotte stepped into the ballroom she found Clarisse in her lingerie.

'Oh Charlotte it's you…'said Clarisse and started to laughing.

'Yes.' answered Charlotte and she started to laughing too.

'Is he all right?'asked Clarisse.

'No he is totally upset. He didn't expect that kind of effect…'laughed Charlotte.

'I think so…so I can dress up…'smiled Clarisse 'What did he say?'

'He don't want to make love to you …'cos it's like you were drunk…'

'Oh perfect!So I can tease him as hard as I canThat'll be fun!'laughed Clarisse.

'Wasn't it enough?'asked Charlotte.

'Enough? That was just the beginning Charlotte! Just the beginning!'winked Clarisse…

To be continued….

Author's Note:Thanks for reading!Now please review!Thanks!:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! Thanks to aserene, Kristi-Julie, rizz, OSUSprinks, Weezle 13 , eac-dudette and bluegirl-783 for all the LOVELY reviews!I'm really enjoying reading your reviews!  Yes Clarisse is evil and I LOVE it!!! And special thanks to my beta, OSUSprinks, for all of your wonderful comments.I love that line too. 

The next day there was a parliamentary meeting. Joseph tried to avoid Clarisse whole day, but he had to be there with her.

'Joseph!'said Clarisse.

'Yes Your Majesty.'answered Joseph and stepped closer to her.

'The meeting will start any moment and we didn't discuss the new security system in my suite.'

'You're right Your Majesty,we must discuss it,but after the meeting you'll be very busy again.'said Joseph.

'Exactly. What am I to do?You know what, come sit with me. We'll debate it during the meeting.'

'Very well Your Majesty.'answered Joseph and sat next to her.

'Your Majesty and Gentlemen…'started Mr Montaz.

'Joseph!'whispered Clarisse.

'Yes?'asked Joseph while he leant closer to her.

'You left me in the ballroom yesterday…'whispered Clarisse to his ear.

'I'm sorry but something happened…security thing you know.'

'Oh what a shame! I've thought you changed your mind.' whispered Clarisse.

'Never! I love you!'smiled Joseph and took her hand in his.

'Me too.'smiled Clarisse. 'Oh Joseph your smell is still intoxicating.'

'Oh damn!'thought Joseph.'She is starting again…'

'I would like to…'whispered Clarisse and started to stroke his belt.

'Clarisse please don't do this to me!'begged Joseph.

'Sorry but I can't help myself.I need you now!Come out with me!'

'Clarisse we have to stay and you need to calm down!'whispered Joseph.

'I know but I can't stand this any longer. Joseph,please come out with me!'

'Clarisse!'

'Look if you don't come out with me I'll make love to you here!'whispered Clarisse.

'I think that will be an interesting session.Right.' answered Joseph.

Then they made excuses with reference to important security things.

When they finally closed the door, Joseph quickly grabbed her hand and took her to the garden.

'Take deep breaths Clarisse.'said Joseph.

'Ok.'answered Clarisse and inhaled the fresh air.

'Better?'asked Joseph a little later.

'Yes much better thank you.'

'Good.'

'I'm really sorry Joseph, I don't know what happened to me…your smell and the memories of yesterday….'

'Never mind.'smiled Joseph and kissed her softly.

'Oh Joseph!Your smell…'started Clarisse but she didn't have enough time to finish it,'cos Joseph ran away…

OOOOOOOO

Next morning Joseph and Charlotte were in the kitchen...

'Oh Charlotte I really don't know what to do,I was in the bath for two hours.'said Joseph.

'It's a good idea,but these kind of smells are long-lasting.'smiled Charlotte.

'Yeah I've still smelt it in the morning,so I woke up at five o'clock then did all the paperwork in her office ,'cos I don't want to meet her still this smell doesn't diappear…'

'Fantastic.But there's a little problem.'smiled Charlortte.

'What?'asked Joseph.

'How long were you in her office?'

'Well about an hour…Why?'asked Joseph.

'An hour?! Oh my God,Joseph! And where were you sitting?'

'In her chair,but it's not a rare thing.So do you want to tell me now what's the problem?'

'The problem is Sherlock,that you were sitting in her chair an hour so now her chair smells from you!'said Charlotte.

'What?'asked Joseph shocked.

'So when she'll sit down….'

'Oh,my God!It's harder than I thought.'said Joseph and buried his face in his hands when Shades and Mrs Kaut stepped in.

'Hello everybody! Is everything all right?'asked Shades.

'Yes,I'm just tired.'lied Joseph.

They were still sitting in the kitchen Charlotte, Joseph,Shades and Mrs Kaut when Clarisse stepped in.

'Oh Your Majesty.'said Mrs Kaut and everybody stood up at once.

'I don't want to disturb you at lunch time.Charlotte can you make that list when you finished lunch?'asked Clarisse.

'Of course Your Majesty.'said Charlotte.

'Thanks Charlotte.That's all.'smiled Clarisse and started to leave but suddenly turned back. 'Oh and I forget,Joseph. I found a message for you. I think one of the girls left it…'said Clarisse and took a paper out.'I need my glasses,Yeah I've got it.'smiled Clarisse and started to read the message. 'I want to lick you from head to foot!'

'What?!'said Joseph shocked.

'You're a naughty boy Joseph.'laughed Clarisse and went out.

'Calm down Joseph,that's just some stupid joke.'smiled Charlotte.

'Yeah,but it was fun to hear a sentence like that from the queen.'laughed Shades.

'I have to go!'said Joseph and went out.

OOOOOOOO

Two minutes later he was in the Queen's office…

'Oh Joseph,finally!'smiled Clarisse and got up.

'Look Clarisse we have to talk.'said Joseph.

'Ok,but first I want to kiss you.'smiled Clarisse and before he could answer she kissed him…Joseph lost control for a moment,but when she started to undo his belt he stopped her.

'Clarisse!I have to tell you something…'

'Yes?'asked Clarisse.

'I…'

'Yes?'

'I…think we have to wait with this.'said Joseph.

'With making love?'asked Clarisse.

'Yes,'cos…'started Joseph.

'But I want you…your smell is,Oh my God!'smiled Clarisse and started tokiss his neck.

'Clarisse!Clarisse!Just wait a little,not here ok?'

'Ok,but I don't want to wait too long.'winked Clarisse and stroked his belt.

'Ok,ok!'said Joseph quickly and went out…

OOOOOOO

Next day Clarisse made a new plan. She was in her office with Charlotte...

'So everything is clear Charlotte?'asked Clarisse.

'Yes Your Majesty.Oh and Shades knows everything,I had to tell him,sorry.'smiled Charlotte weakly.

'Never mind Charlotte he is reliable.'smiled Clarisse.

'Yes Your Majesty.'agreed Charlotte.

'Oh,Charlotte I really enjoy this game.'laughed Clarisse .

'Yeah me too,I laugh a lot,but poor Joseph!'

'He deserves it!And it's just a little game.'

'It's hard for him.He hardly can resist you.'

'Yeah I know but it's hard for me too, I really want to tear his shirt down…'sighed Clarisse.

'So why don't you stop this?'asked Charlotte.

''Cos he have to tell me the truth about the perfume.'answered Clarisse.

'Yes you're right,so this afternoon…'smiled Charlotte.

'Exactly.This afternoon.'smiled Clarisse.

OOOOOOOOO

The afternoon came soon, Joseph was in the security room with Shades,Lionel and Charlotte,when the phone was ringing…

'Yes Your Majesty?'asked Joseph to the phone.

'I don't want to wait any longer Joseph! Come to my office!'said Clarisse.

'I'm really sorry Your Majesty but I can't go…'

'Please Joseph!'begged Clarisse.

'Charlotte will help you.I'll send her.'said Joseph and hung up the phone quickly. 'Charlotte!Can you come here a minute?'

'Yes Joseph?'asked Charlotte as she stepped closer.

'She wants….that.'whispered Joseph.

'That?'asked Charlotte.

'You know…'

'Oh that!Well go and tell her the truth…'

'I can't.'said Joseph.

'But you have to do something.'said Charlotte.

'No,I won't do anything. I'll just sithere and soon she will forget about it…'

'I don't think so…'smiled Charlotte.

'You'll see.'said Joseph.

A little later everybody was still in the security room,and Clarisse didn't call him again….

'Well Charlotte, everything is ok, as I said.She forgot about it.'smiled Joseph

'Really?'asked Charlotte'Look!'said Charlotte and pointed at the door,'cos Clarisse stepped in.

She put her arms to her hips and ordered:

'Joseph!Sex!Office!Now!'

To be continued….

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!  Now please review! Let me know what you think… And please visit youtube I made a few C&J clips! I Wanna Dance With Somebody is my favourite!My name is Clarisse Renaldi on youtube too! And let me know what you think!Thanks!:-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Hi Everybody! This is the last chapter! Thanks to aserene, kristinestine2603,Kristie-Julie, Weezle 13,bluegirl-783, eac-dudette and OSUSprinks for all the lovely reviews! I'm sorry guys but I can't get on with youtube,Can anybody help me with that? And thank you Laura to be my beta:-)

'Joseph!Sex!Office!Now!' said Clarisse then turned on her heels and went out.

Everybody was in shock for a minute, dead silence filled the room.

'Wow!That was cool!'laughed Lionel. Finally somebody said something.

'I think I better go.'said Joseph weakly.

'Yeah but don't exhaust her…'laughed Lionel , but he didn't dare to continue 'cos Charlotte shooted a withering look at him.

'Just go Joseph,I'll arrangeeverything here.'smiled Charlotte and pushed him a little.

'Ok.'was the only thing he could say and went after Clarisse.

'Lionel!'said Charlotte and turned around. 'Keep your comments for yourself!And if you want to stay,don't say a word of it!Am I clear?'

'Absolutely Ma'am.'answered Lionel.

OOOOOOO

A few hours later Charlotte stumbled into Joseph in the corridor.

'Joseph!Where have you been?! We've searched you everywhere!'cried Charlotte.

'I'm sorry,but I needed a little fresh air,I was…walking…'answered Joseph.

'Clarisse missed you.You didn't go to the office after that…'

'Yeah I know, but I couldn't come before her…I ruined everything…'

'No Joseph!'

'Sorry,I have to lay down.'said Joseph and left her there.

OOOOOOOO

Soon Joseph calmed down a little, he was in his room prepared for bed,when Clarisse stepped in. Se was wearing her silk nightgown.

'Clarisse!What are you doing here?'asked Joseph surprised.

'I want to apologize for…'started Clarisse while she closed the door. '...that thing…you know in the security room…Sorry.I behaved like a child…but I felt that desire like on the parlamentary meeting…'

'No!No you don't have to apologize for that.'

'I'm sorry Joseph.'cried Clarisse.

'Sshh!'whispered Joseph.

'I was waiting for you…'

'Oh….yes….sorry I had to go for a walk…I…'said Joseph.

'Of course…it was a stupid day, cast a veil over it!'

'Ok…ok.….I ordered tea. Can I give you some tea?'asked Joseph.

'Yes thank you.'smiled Clarisse.

Joseph poured out the warm liquid while Clarisse took deep breaths…

'Your room is so cosy…'sighed Clarisse.

'Do you like it?'asked Joseph with a smile.

'Yes and it smells like…'

'Like?'asked Joseph and turned around,but a second later he was frozen.

He was standing frozen in the middle of the room with a tea cup in his hand,'cos…

…'cos Clarisse dropped her nightgown to the floor and she was wearing only her lingerie. Joseph was speechles.

'Like your smell…'smiled Clarisse and stepped closer.

'Clarisse…'

'You promised me something…'smiled Clarisse and put the tea cup down…then started to kissing his neck…

Joseph tried to resist. 'Must not dothis, Joseph!'said to himself 'Must not do this,Joseph!'but he couldn't resist and kissed her. Soon the kiss turned into passionate and they landed on the bed…

If he didn't stubbed his toe against the bedframe he would made love to her immediately. But he quickly pulled himself together and ran into the bathroom.

'Are you all right?'asked Clarisse.

'Yes just my leg.'said Joseph from the bathroom.

'I miss you.'said Clarisse she was laying in his bed.

'Just a minute!'

'OK.'answered Clarisse but she waited for nothing,'cos Joseph didn't come out 'till she fell asleep.

When Clarisse's breathing was deep enough he carried her into her suite.

OOOOOOOO

Next morning Joseph woke up early,it was Valentine's Day and time to speak with her.

She was in her office...

'Oh Joseph!Nice to see you!'smiled Clarisse as he stepped in.

'Hello Clarisse.I have to speak with you.'said Joseph with a serious look.

'Oh…About last night?I really don't know what happened with me…'

'No…yes…I mean first I have a present for you…'started Joseph and took out a bottle of perfume. 'Jean-Paul created this perfume for you,your own perfume…this is my present…'

'Oh thank you!So it was your idea…'

'Yes.I hope you like it…'said Joseph. 'Please hide it,'cos a minute later you'll be very angry…'

'Angry?'asked Clarisse surprised.

'Yes…I have to tell you something…last night was my fault…'

'I don't understand…'said Clarisse.

'I mean your behaviour…the previous days…you felt yourself going crazy,the desire…it was my fault…'

'I'm still don't understand…'

' Look Clarisse I love you…I was so desperate….so I…I ordered a perfume from Jean-Paul…to seduce you…'

'What?!'asked Clarisse shocked.

'My new perfume is a seducing perfume…so that's why you felt the desire….I'm really sorry….Clarisse?'asked Joseph surprised 'cos Clarisse started to laughing hard. 'Clarisse?...Clarisse?'

'I…I've known everything…'laughed Clarisse.

'What?!'

'I've known everything….when we danced together…I'm already knew it…'

'Oh…'

There was silence for a minute…

'Joseph….Joseph…say something!Are you angry with me?'asked Clarisse softly.

'Stupid!'said Joseph.

'I'm sorry Joseph!'cried Clarisse.'Yes I was stupid…'

'Not you!Jean-Paul!He is an idiot…an untalented idiot…that perfume didn't work…How could I have believed him?!He is untalented!'

'No he is very talented…That perfume didn't work,it's true …but that's not his fault….it's my fault…'smiled Clarisse

'How do you mean?'asked Joseph surprised.

'He said if I smelled it I would fall in love with you,am I right?…'

'Yes.'

'But it didn't work, 'cos…'cos I'm already in love with you…'said Clarisse softly.

'What?!'

'I love you Joseph.'said Clarisse.

'Really?!'

'Yes Really.'answered Clarisse softly.

'Oh Clarisse!'smiled Joseph and kissed her with his heart full of love. 'I love you too! So… can you forgive me?...Say something!'

'Joseph…'

'Yes?'

'Sex!Office!Now!'laughed Clarisse and kissed him…

The End

Author's Note: Please leave me review! Thanks:-)


End file.
